(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit device for power compensation in an integrated controller. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a circuit device for power compensation in an integrated controller configured by integrating two or more different electronic control modules, which enable any one of the electronic control modules to receive power supplied from another electronic control module even though an abnormal operation occurs in the electronic control module.
(b) Background Art
Recently, an attempt to integrate a vehicle gateway and a smart junction box (SJB) has been made. The gateway refers to a control unit that enables data (various kinds of driving information) communication between electronic control units (ECUs) having different communication schemes such as a controller area network (CAN) and a local interconnect network (LIN). The SJB refers to a control unit that basically includes not only a fuse for power supplied to various types of electric circuits and various types of relay circuits but also an embedded micro computer unit (MCU) capable of controlling operating times of some electronic components. Although the gateway and the SJB are integrated, power circuits and control circuits, independent to each other, are provided to the gateway and the SJB, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 1, in an integrated controller 100 configured by integrating a gateway and an SJB, a power circuit 202, an MCU 204 and a control circuit 206 are independently provided in a SJB control module 200, and a power circuit 302, an MCU 304 and a control circuit 306 are independently provided in a gateway control module 300. However, as a power circuit is independently provided in each MCU in an SJB-gateway integrated unit of a vehicle, a corresponding system does not operate when the power circuit is abnormally operated, and is not restored to the original state. That is, when the power circuit 202 of the SJB control module 200 becomes an operation impossible state, the MCU 204 and the control circuit 206 of the SJB control module 200 are not driven. On the contrary, when the power circuit 302 of the gateway control module 300 becomes an operation impossible state, the MCU 304 and the control circuit 306 of the gateway control module 300 are not driven. As a result, this acts as a potential risk factor in the entire electronic system of the vehicle.